After Effects
by Jessy
Summary: Buffy ist in Faith Körper gefangen und dann taucht da auch noch Dracula auf


After Effects  
  
Faith wachte in einem fremden Zimmer auf... ein Arm lag auf ihrem Bauch und es lehnte sich jemand gegen sie... sie schaute neben sich und da sah sie diesen Typ, Buffys neuer Lover, ok Lover passte wohl auf keinen Fall zu ihm, wahrscheinlich war er einer der langweiligsten Typen die sie je gehabt hatte. Faith stand vorsichtig auf um ihn nicht zu wecken. Sie wollte weg hier... sie suchte ihre Kleidung... ihre Haut kam ihr heute irgendwie eng vor und da kam es wieder in ihren Sinn... sie steckte immer noch in Buffys Körper. Sie grinste böse zu sich wehrend sie sich anzog. Sie würde jetzt ein bisschen Spaß haben... sich mal ein bisschen vergnügen verschaffen... aber nicht hier in Sunnydale hier war es zu gefährlich. Sie würde einen alten Freund einen Besuch abstatten. Mit Buffys Körper würde sie ihn endlich kriegen. Sie, Faith hätte endlich den Mann und nicht mehr Buffy. Vielleicht würde er ja sogar seine Seele verlieren. Angelus war bestimmt noch viel besser als Angel. Faith hatte einen fertigen Plan in ihrem Kopf bevor sie aus der Tür raus war....  
  
Zielstrebig ging sie über den Campus. "Hey Buffy! Wie geht's?", der Junge winkte ihr zum Gruß zu, als sie an ihm vorbei eilte. "Gut, danke!", Faith musste wieder in sich hinein grinsen. Alles klappte ausgezeichnet. Bis jetzt hatte noch keiner bemerkt, dass sie Faith und gar nicht Buffy war. Nicht mal Buffys beschränkter Freund hatte es gemerkt! Faith bog in den Revello Drive ein und stand kurz darauf auch schon vor Buffys Haus. "Mom? Ich bin zu Hause!", Faith sah sich um. Keine Reaktion. Auch gut. So hatte sie wenigstens freie Bahn. Sie ging in Buffys Zimmer und stopfte einige Klamotten in eine Reisetasche. Zum Glück hatte Buffy nicht alle Kleider ins Wohnheim gebracht. Faith ging nach unten in die Küche und holte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Dann schrieb sie noch eine Nachricht für Buffys Mom, dass sie einige Tage weg musste, um etwas zu erledigen. Als sie endlich am Bahnhof ankam, stand ein Güterzug nach L.A. auf Gleis 2. Auch gut, muss ich wenigstens nicht zahlen, Faith grinste hämisch. Ihr Plan war einfach zu perfekt! Dann schwang sie sich auf den letzten Wagon und setzte sich in eine Ecke.  
  
Buffy wachte stöhnend auf. Sie lag auf einem dreckigen und kalten Boden. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen als sie merkte das ihre Arme und Beine gefesselt waren. Sie stöhnte innerlich. Sie war nicht nur in Faith Körper gefangen, nein jetzt würde sie wahrscheinlich auch noch sterben wegen ihren Fehlern. Eine Tür öffnete sich und es strömte helles grelles Licht direkt auf Buffy. Sie hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht. "Was wollen sie? Ich bin nicht Faith, ich bin Buffy." Der Mann stellte sich aufrecht vor sie hin und lächelte böse. "Ist mir doch egal wer du bist. Du bist jedenfalls eine Jägerin. Ich kann dein Blut riechen. Mein Vatertier wird sich freuen wenn er sieht was ich tolles hab. Ich denke du wirst uns eine Zeit als Nahrungsquelle dienen... und vielleicht wird mein Herr dich dann auch in einen Vampir verwandeln. Er steht auf Brünette wie dich." Er schaute lüstern über ihren Körper.... schritt dann auf sie zu und packte ihren Arm. Dann versenkte er seine Reißähne in ihrem Fleisch. Buffy schrie auf. Sie merkte wie das Blut ihren Körper verließ und wie sie langsam schwächer wurde. Nach einer kurzen Weile ließ er sie wieder frei. Er leckte sich die Lippen. "Mein Vatertier hatte recht, es geht nichts über Jägerinnenblut."  
  
Faith war eingenickt. Allerdings wachte sie gleich darauf wieder auf, als der Zug über eine Weiche ratterte. Verschlafen blinzelte sie. Ihre Kehle war total ausgetrocknet, deshalb nahm sie einen Schluck Wasser. Sie schaute sich um. Weit konnte es nicht mehr sein bis L.A. Vielleicht 5-10 Minuten. Und wirklich, sie hatte sich nicht verschätzt. Kurze Zeit später fuhr der Zug in der Güterbahnhof ein. Vorsichtig schlich Faith an einem Bahnhofbeamten vorbei. Wenn sie erwischt würde, müsste sie bestimmt ziemlich viel Geld bezahlen. Puh, das war gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Eilig stürmte sie aus dem Bahnhofsgebäude und schnappte sich das nächste Taxi, mit dem sie sich zu Angel fahren lies.  
  
Sie stand vor dem Gebäude und lächelte selbstgefällig nach Oben. Sie war noch auf einer öffentlichen Toilette gewesen und hatte sich etwas mehr freizügig angezogen. Jetzt trug sie eine enge schwarze Lederhose und ein knappes rotes Top. Langsam schlenderte sie in das Büro von Angel Investigation. Sie musste innerlich lachen als sie Cordelia an dem Schreibtisch sitzen sah wie sie ihre Nägel feilte. Sie hustete kurz um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Cordelia sprang überrascht auf und schreite kurz. "Hey, ist Angel da?" Faith lief ruhig in dem Büro hin und her. "Hallo Buffy was willst du den schon wieder hier?" Cordelia machte ein genervtes Gesicht. "Keine Sorge ich will nur zu Angel. Dann kannst du weiter deine Fingernägel feilen." Angel kam ins Büro gerannt. "Cordelia was ist los? Du hast geschrieen!" Er schaute sie fragend an. "Nichts, du hast nur Besuch." "Wer ist es? Und wo?" Angel schaute Cordelia fragend an. "Hallo Angel ich hab dich vermisst!" Damit drehte er sich auch um. Auch etwas erschrocken. "Buffy... was machst du den hier?" Er schaute sie an... Seid wann zog sich Buffy so an und warum hatte er sie nicht gespürt? Ging es ihm durch den Kopf als er leicht eine Augenbraue hob.  
  
"Ist es ein Verbrechen, dass ich dich sehen will? Ich hab' dich total vermisst. Das ist alles. Und, ach ja, Riley geht mir auch auf'n Keks. Ich weiß gar nich was ich an dem gefunden hab. Mir is klar geworden, dass ich nur dich liebe! Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich hab gedacht, wir könnten's vielleicht noch mal miteinander probieren...", Faith klimperte mit ihren Augenlidern und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, und bot Angel einen guten Blick auf ihr freizügiges Dekolte. Angel sah "Buffy" verwundert an. Konnte sie das wirklich sein? Er hatte sie ganz anders in Erinnerung. Hatte sie nicht anders geredet? Aber andererseits hatte er nicht versucht sie zu vergessen? Vielleicht hatte er das ja teilweise geschafft und die Zeit hatte sie ihm fremd gemacht. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst Buffy.", Angel lächelte. "Oh Gott! Da kann einem ja schlecht werden bei diesem ganzen Geschmachte und Gehschleime!", Cordelia verdrehte genervt die Augen und stand auf, "Ich lass euch zwei alleine und geh shoppen. Aber das wird mir nicht vom Gehalt abgezogen Angel, ja?" "Ja ja. Kein Problem Cordy. Bis nachher.", Angel schaute keinen Augenblick von "Buffy" weg. Als die Türe hinter Cordelia ins Schloss viel entspannte sich Angel und schloss "Buffy" glücklich in seine Arme.  
  
"Endlich ist Cordelia weg, wie hältst du das die ganze Zeit mit ihr aus? Aber egal jetzt sind wir ja alleine... willst du mir nicht mal deine Wohnung zeigen?" "B" rieb ihren Magen gegen Angels Leiste. Angel schaute kurz nach unten und hasste seinen Körper dafür immer so auf Buffys Körper zu reagieren. Er merkte wie seine Hose langsam eng wurde. "Bist du sprachlos? Ich bin auch froh dich wieder zusehen aber wo ist deine Wohnung?" Zögernd zog Angel 'Buffys' Körper näher zu sich und zog sie mit sich in den Fahrstuhl. Sie küsste ihn hart und streifte mit ihren Händen über seine Brust. "Oh Angel" 'Buffy' schob ein Bein zwischen seins und rieb sich gegen seinen Schenkel. Angel wunderte sich die ganze Zeit was mit Buffy los war und warum es sich so komisch fühlte. Buffy küsste ihn normalerweise viel zärtlicher, mit mehr Liebe aber sogar ihre leidenschaftlichen Küsse waren nicht so. "Buffy hör auf! Wir dürfen das nicht. Oder hast du das total vergessen? Was ist nur los mit dir so kenn ich dich gar nicht." Er stoß sie einige Meter weg von ihm.  
  
"Was..? Du liebst mich nicht mehr! Ist es das? Ist dass das Problem? Bin ich plötzlich nicht mehr gut genug für dich?", Tränen der Frustration liefen über "Buffys" Wangen. Aufgebracht drückte sie sich an die andere Wand des Fahrstuhls. Angel sah sie verstört an. Konnte das wirklich "seine" Buffy sein? Sie hatte doch nie so krass reagiert. Oder doch? "Natürlich liebe ich dich noch! Das weißt du doch. Aber du weißt auch warum wir das nicht tun dürfen...Du kennst das Chaos das wir damit verursachen würden! Buffy...bitte...ich liebe dich...ich werde dich für immer lieben." "Sicher?", "B" sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ich muss die Sache wohl ein bisschen anders angehen, Faith lächelte Angel süß an und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Angel beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft. Er musste sich dazu zwingen sich von ihr wieder zu lösen. Als er es geschafft hatte. Sah er traurig in "Buffys" Augen. "Es tut mir Leid Buffy. Wir können das nicht tun." "Buffy" begann vor Wut zu kochen und musste mit allen Mitteln versuchen sich unter Kontrolle zu behalten.  
  
Sie versuchte ihre Wut unter Kontrolle zu kriegen aber es spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder. 'Buffy hat nie so reagiert, sie war vielleicht traurig und enttäuscht und versuchte es manchmal mit Wut und Schreien zu überspielen aber ich hab in ihren Augen noch nie so viel Wut gesehen... ist das wirklich Buffy? Oder hat sie sich so sehr verändert?' Angel starrte ausdruckslos bei seiner Ex Freundin. "Wer bist du?" Auf einmal verwandelte sich die Wut in Erschrecken. Ihre Augen gingen weit.  
  
'Faith' lag schon wieder auf dem Boden. Mittlerweile hatten sich schon drei Vampire von ihr Ernährt. 'Was fiel den eigentlich ein? Ich bin doch keine Cola die man bei Bedarf immer aus dem Kühlschrank holen kann.... oh nein jetzt denk ich schon wie Faith.... ich muss aus diesem Körper raus.' 'Faith' sah ihre Peiniger an. Einer leckte seine Zunge provozierend. Buffy machte sich Sorgen ob er wohl seine Finger bei sich behalten würde...  
  
"Hey ihr hässlichen Schleimbeutel! Bin ich jetzt etwa eure Blutreserve auf ewig?", der Vamp der sie gerade provoziert hatte kam zu ihr herüber und grinste sie an. "Nein, nicht nur dafür meine Süße! Wir haben auch noch ganz andere Pläne mit dir! Wir werden dich zum Beispiel auch noch foltern. Aber ich denke das machen wir erst morgen." "Morgen? Bitte! Dein fauliger Mundgeruch ist Folter genug für ein ganzes Jahr!" Der Vampir sah sie verdutzt an. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck grimmig und er verpasste ihr eine harte Ohrfeige. "Brutus?! Das ist genug! Wir brauchen sie noch!" Ein Schauder durchfuhr Buffy. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!  
  
"Wie Angel? Verdammt wie?" 'Buffy' tobte und öffnete die Fahrstuhltür, stürmte in Angels Wohnung und schmiss erst mal eine alte Vase vor Wut auf den Boden. Angel ging auf sie zu und packte ihre Arme. Er hatte zu tun sie unter Kontrolle zukriegen und drehte sie schließlich zu sich um. "Was wird hier gespielt? Wer bist du?" 'Buffy' fing leicht an zu lachen. "Wie merkst du es? Es ist doch der gleiche verdammte Körper! Ich meine wie? Riley der neue Typ von Buffy ist ohne zu zögern mit mir ins Bett gesprungen... warum du nicht?" Faith schrie bei ihm wieder mit Wut und riss sich los. "Ich denke ich kann es spüren... und es ist auch dein Verhalten... ich weiß nur nicht wer du bist... wer bist du? Und was ist mit Buffy? Wo ist sie?" Angel kriegte langsam angst. Wenn das wirklich nicht Buffy war, wer war es dann? Und wo ist Buffy....  
  
"Woher zur Hölle soll ich denn diese ganze verdammte Scheiße wissen? Es ist mir scheiß egal, wo diese kleine Schlampe ist! Das einzige das mich interessiert ist, dass ich meinen Abgang kriege. Dass ich nicht einfach so von der Bildfläche verschwinde. Es war sein letzter Wille. Und ich werde ihn verdammt noch mal erfüllen! Eigentlich sollte er diese verdammt Welt jetzt beherrschen und ich sollte neben ihm sitzen. Aber deine sch so tolle Buffy hat ja alles zu Nichte gemacht!!", frustriert und wütend schnappte sich Faith den nächsten Dolch von Angels Wand und hielt ihn ihm an den Hals. Angel wich zurück. Wer war das? Da ging ihm ein Licht auf. "Faith?", ungläubig schaute er die Person im Körper seiner Ex an. "Du hast's erraten Süßer! Und zwar eine ziemlich wütende Faith! Noch mal werdet ihr meine Pläne nicht kaputt machen! Ihr habt die einzige Person gekillt, die mir was bedeutet hat! Ich bin noch nich fertig mit dir!" Angel machte gerade den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, als Faith ihm das Wort abschnitt: "Vergiss es Angel! Komm mir jetzt nich mit deinem Psychogequatsche! Das zieht bei mir nicht! Ich komme wieder! Und dann wird ich all meine Pläne ausführen! Darauf kannst du deine Seele verwetten!", damit drehte Faith sich um und rannte aus Angels Wohnung.  
  
Angel sank an der Wand auf den Boden und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Das konnte ja heiter werden.  
  
Nach etwa 10 Minuten klingelte das Telefon. Genervt nahm er den Hörer ab. "Ja?" Schrie er in den Hörer rein. "Angel ist Buffy zufällig bei dir aufgetaucht? Sie ist verschwunden... seid Faith aus dem Koma aufgewacht ist... ist Buffy so merkwürdig.... deswegen wollte ich fragen ob du vielleicht was von ihr gehört hast?" Willow brabbelte etwas durch den Hörer. Wie es schien hatte der Vampir schlechte Laune. "Ja sie war hier... oder viel mehr Faith... Faith war in Buffys Körper... oder irgendwie so." Angel rieb sich leicht den Kopf irgendwie hatte er auf einmal riesige Kopfschmerzen. "Was? Wie das? Aber...weißt du wo die Beiden sind?" Willows Gehirn arbeitete mit Hochdruck. Wenn es wirklich so war wie Angel sagte dann würde es bedeuten das Buffy in Faith Körper steckte. "Nein Faith ist vor ein paar Minuten aus meinem Büro raus gerannt... aber ich mach im Moment mehr sorgen um Buffy... wenn sie in Faith Körper steckt dann hat sie bestimmt Probleme oder? Es sind doch eine Leute hinter ihr her oder?"  
  
"Ja ich denke ich werde mit Tara erst mal 2 Zaubersprüche suchen... einen wie wir Buffy finden und dann wie wir das mit den Körpern wieder geradebiegen." Nach dem sie sich noch eine Weile unterhielten legten sie auf und machten sich an die Arbeit.  
  
"Faith" traute ihren Ohren nicht. Suchend kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. "Kendra?", ungläubig schaute sie das Mädchen an, dass jetzt langsam auf sie zukam. Der hässliche Vampir mit Mundgeruch wich zurück und senkte ehrfürchtig den Kopf. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob er Angst vor Kendra hatte. Als Kendra direkt vor Buffy stehen blieb, blieb Buffy fast die Luft im Hals stecken. "Nein...",flüsterte Buffy. Nicht das auch noch. Erst jetzt konnte sie die ehemalige Jägerin richtig sehen. Ihr Gesicht war seltsam verzerrt. Aus ihrem Mund ragten spitze Reißzähne. "Aber...aber ich dachte du wärst tot! Drusilla hat dich doch getötet! Wie kann das alles wahr sein?" "Drusilla? Sie ist ne Legende für mich. Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen. Oh, jetzt wird mir klar, was du meinst. Ich bin nicht DIE Kendra die du denkst dass ich bin. Ich bin aus dem "Doppelgängerland" oder Paralleluniversum oder wie du es auch immer nennen willst. Ich hatte dort Stress mit einigen Leuten, deshalb bin ich hierher gekommen. Hier geht's mir auch viel besser.", Kendra winkte einen Vampir zu sich, "Bereite alles für heute Abend vor. Und kümmre dich um Buffy! Das Vatertier und ich werden verdammt böse wenn sie nicht mehr lebt!"  
  
"Was habt ihr vor? Und woher weißt du das ich nicht Faith sondern Buffy bin?" Buffy drückte sich gegen eine Wand. 'Ob Jägerinnen stärker werden wenn sie zum Vampir werden oder sind sie einfach nur normale Vampire?' Buffy legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und schaute Kendra an... wenn Kendra jetzt die Stärke der Jägerin und eines Vampirs hatte dann wollte Buffy gar nicht wissen was sie mit ihr vor hatten. "Ach nur ein kleiner Rachezug... nein mein Vatertier sucht eine neue Gespielen... eigentlich wollte er dich glaub ich zwar in deinem Richtigen Körper... aber ich denke so nimmt er dich auch." Kendra verließ wieder den Raum... "Oh wie beruhigend!" Nuschelte 'Faith' vor sich hin. Nach nur etwa 10 Minuten ging die Tür wieder auf und ein 2Meter großer Typ kam in den Raum. "Wer bist du? Das Vatertier von Kendra? Nett dich endlich zu treffen." Meinte 'Faith' in einer Stimme die nur so vor Sarkasmus triefte. "Ich bin Dracula. Du kannst dich glücklich Schätzen du bist meine neue Auserwählte." Dracula ging langsam auf sein Opfer zu. "Dracula?" 'Faith' hob eine Augenbraue und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Dracula verpuffte zu einer Staubwolke und stand eine Sekunde später schon mit einem verführerischen Lächeln neben ihr. "Hallo, meine Schöne! Ich bin schon darüber informiert worden, dass du mir in einem anderen Körper geliefert wurdest...aber das macht nichts. Brünette sind auch nicht schlecht. Ich finde sogar das dieser Körper etwas mehr...hmm...wie soll ich sagen? Er hat etwas mehr Pep und er hat etwas mystisches, das haben zwar alle Jägerinnen aber es wird durch die dunklen Haare und Augen noch betont. Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns von Anfang an gut! Du bist ja jetzt meine neue "Frau"!", Dracula grinste gewinnend und zauberte einen Straus Rosen aus seinem Ärmel. Er hielt sie ,Faith' triumphierend unter die Nase. "Bitte?! Das soll mich beeindrucken? Auf so einen Hokuspokus fällt ja nicht mal ein Kleinkind rein! Außerdem, wer glaubt schon an Dracula?!", Buffy lachte um ihre Angst zu überspielen. "Du überraschst mich. Deine Angst ist so offensichtlich, und trotzdem versuchst du sie nicht zu zeigen. Das ist das bewundernswerte an euch Jägerinnen. Und du wirst dich wundern, mehr Menschen glauben an mich als du denkst." "Was ist mit den ganzen Mythen die es über dich gibt? Transsylvanien zum Beispiel. Warst du jemals dort?", ,Faith' versuchte mit allen Mitteln Zeit zu schinden. Ihre Fessel lösten sich langsam. Sie schabte schon seit Stunden, vielleicht waren es auch Tage mit dem Seil über den rauen Stein. "Transsylvanien, ja...da habe ich gelebt. Über fünf Jahrhunderte. Aber was spielt Zeit schon für eine Rolle wenn man unsterblich ist? Ich kannte in Transsylvanien eine Jägerin. Sie war ein hübsches Ding. Ihr Wille war leicht zu brechen.", plötzlich stand er direkt neben ,Faith' und hielt ihre Hände fest, "Nana, du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen?! Ich biete dir eine Chance, die jene Jägerin nicht hatte...", er ging ganz nahe mit seinen Lippen an ihr Ohr, dass nur sie die nächsten Worte hören konnte, "Werde zu meiner Gefährtin. Ich biete dir ewiges Leben..."  
  
"Nun wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Bedenkzeit? Ich war schon immer schwierig im Entscheidungen treffen... ich dachte da so an 10 Jahre? Weil du weißt ja Zeit spielt bei euch keine Rolle... also wie wäre es wenn du mich frei lässt und in 10 Jahren wieder kommst?" Dracula lächelte kurz und beugte sich dann über sie. "Du hast Humor... das gefällt mir... aber ich denke nicht das ich so lange warten will. Ich denke ich werde es jetzt schon machen, später wirst du mir eh danken." Damit hielt Dracula Buffy mit einer Hand an der Schulter und mit der anderen an dem Kop fest. Vorsichtig leckte er über ihre Halsschlagader... und dann versenkte er seine Zähne in ihren Hals....  
  
Angel, Spike, Willow, Xander, Giles, Tara, Anya, Cordelia und Wesley trafen sich in einer kleinen Stadt in der Nähe von Los Angeles. Es war bereits Nacht deswegen hatten die beiden Vampire kein Problem frei rum zu laufen. "Was macht er hier?" Angel deutete auf Spike. Der nur genervt an seiner Zigarette zog. Jetzt würde wieder Xanders Einsatz kommen.... "Er ist kastriert.... deswegen sitzt er jetzt immer bei Giles rum. Willow dachte er könnte eine Hilfe sein." Erklärte Xander der wieder Grinsen musste. "Diese Stelle ist immer zu lustig."  
  
Angel winkte genervt ab. Für Xander Scherze hatten sie nun wirklich keine Zeit. Auch wenn sie die Atmosphäre, die ziemlich angespannt war, immer etwas lockerten. "OK. Was sollen wir als erstes machen? Wir wissen ja nicht wo Buffy steckt, oder habe ich etwas nicht mitgekriegt? Buffy hat erste Priorität. Um Faith mache ich mir keine Gedanken. Sie kommt über kurz oder lang sowieso wieder zu mir. Willow? Ich denke wir sollten Teams bilden, um Buffy zu suchen.", Angel sah einen Moment zum Himmel auf und überlegte. "Ich denke Tara und ich haben etwas nützliches gefunden, um den Körpertausch rückgängig zu machen. Wir ha...", Willow wurde unterbrochen, als Cordy plötzlich schreiend auf den Boden fiel. Angel konnte gerade noch nach vorne hechten und ihren Kopf auffangen, bevor er auf die harte Straße knallte. "Was ist denn mit der los? Scheint so als ob eure ganze alte Clique aus Psychopathen besteht. Ich frag mich immer wieder warum ich mit euch eigentlich rumhänge..", Spike lehnte sich genervt an ein Auto, zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an und beobachtete gelangweilt die Szene, während er den Rauch genüsslich in den klaren Nachthimmel blies. Cordelia setzte sich vorsichtig auf und hielt sich die Hand gegen den Kopf. "Autsch! Das tat verdammt noch mal weh!!", schrie sie in den Himmel, "Könntet ihr nicht etwas gnädiger mit den Kopfschmerzattacken sein?!" Angel verlor langsam die Geduld. Er konnte ja verstehen dass Cordy höllische Kopfschmerzen hatte von ihrer Vision, aber wenn sie etwas gesehen hatte, dass ihnen weiterhelfen konnte, durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.  
  
"Cordy was hast du gesehen?" Cordy blickte wütend bei Angel. "Weißt du eigentlich was für höllische Schmerzen ich immer habe nur wegen irgendwelchen Leuten die gerettet werden sollen?" Angel musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht los zu schreien. "Ja Cordelia du hast es in letzter Zeit öfter erwähnt.... also was hast du gesehen? War es Buffy?" Langsam half ihr Angel wieder auf. "Ja sie ist in einem alten Schloss in der Küstengegend von LA. En Vampir will sie beißen... also es war Faith Körper... aber ich hab das doch richtig verstanden oder? Buffy ist in Faith Körper und Faith ist in Buffys Körper? Ich glaub davon krieg ich noch mehr Kopfschmerzen." Spike schnipste seine Kippe weg und lachte auf. "Die hellste ist sie auch nicht oder? Nicht das es mir was ausmachen würde... aber wollen wir Buffy vielleicht noch lebend daraus holen?" Alle starrte eine Weile Spike an.... und liefen dann wie auf Kommando in Richtung Autos. Angel und Xander fuhren so schnell sie konnten in Richtung Küste....  
  
Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis sie das Schloss gefunden hatten da es wirklich nicht viele Schlösser in der Gegend gab. Sie bewaffneten sich alle und machten dann einen Plan wie sie am besten in das Gebäude rein kämen. Sie waren tief im diskutieren ob sie sich nun trennen sollten und von verschiedenen Richtungen in das Schloss stürmen sollten oder ob alle zusammen durch den Haupteingang rein gehen sollten... aber als ein Schrei durch die Nacht halte stürmten sie alle ohne zu zögern auf das Gebäude... ganz vorne an der Spitze lief Angel.  
  
Faith Körper begann schlaff zu werden. Buffys Geist fühlte sich plötzlich so frei an...sie hörte sich mit Faith' Mund schreien und doch war sie meilenweit entfernt. In ihrem Kopf blitzte ein Gedanke auf. Vielleicht wäre es doch nicht so schlimm wenn Dracula sie zum Vampir machte... Sie merkte, wie sie begann loszulassen. Alles fühlte sich merkwürdig friedlich an. Ihr dumpfer Schrei verebbte. Der Mund bewegte sich, ohne dass ein Ton heraus kam. Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen und zu Decke gerichtet. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter und doch war sie auf eine seltsame Weise glücklich. "Du hast es geschafft...du hast meinen Willen gebrochen", flüsterte sie. Dann wurde sie bewusstlos.  
  
Das Motelzimmer war dunkel und ziemlich dreckig. ,Buffy' lag auf dem alten Bett und starrte an die Decke. Hatte sie überhaupt noch eine Chance ihre Pläne durchzuführen? Wie wäre es wenn sie Buffys Körper einfach behalten würde? Sie könnte nach Miami ziehen, wo sie keiner kannte und sich ein schönes Laben machen. Aber andererseits war das so gar nicht ihr Stil. Der Bürgermeister hatte gewollt dass sie sich wenigstens mit einem Knall verabschiedete und das würde sie auch. Sie musste nur ihre Pläne neu ordnen. Ein Zauber würde zum Beispiel nicht schlecht sein. Das war sogar eine sehr gute Idee! Gleich morgen früh würde sie in einen Zauberladen gehen und etwas passendes suchen. Wäre doch gelacht wenn sie das nicht schaffen würde. Grinsend legte sie sich zurück und schlief gleich darauf ein.  
  
Angel spürte etwas innerhalb ihm kribbeln... Buffy war in der nähe... und sie schrie... auch wenn es Faith Stimme war. Ohne Nachzudenken tötete er alle Günstlinge die ihm über den Weg liefen. Die anderen hatten Probleme mit Angel schritt zu halten. Er rannte eine Treppe hoch und einen langen Gang entlang. Bis er endlich vor einer Tür stoppte und sie aufriss. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um und direkt vor ihm... 5Meter von ihm entfernt... lag Buffy... in Faith Körper und über ihr ein Vampir der sie entwässerte. Hastig rannte er auf sie zu und riss den Vampir von ihr weg. Er schuppste ihn in Richtung Spike. Der Widerrum verstand und den Vampir gegen eine Mauer schmiss und ihn dort gefangen hielt. Angel überprüfte 'Faith' Puls... sie hatte noch einen... aber man konnte ihn wirklich kaum noch spüren. Ihr Gesicht war fast vollkommen weiß und sie war bewusstlos. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf und legte sie in Xanders Arme. "Bringt sie ins Krankenhaus... so schnell es geht. Wir kommen nach..." Verdutzt schauten sie alle bei Angel. "Wir kümmern uns noch um den Vampir... dann wissen wir vielleicht was er vor hat." Mit dieser Erklärung stürmten sie aus dem Gebäude raus und in Richtung Krankenhaus. Willow standen schon Tränen in ihren Augen wie sie ihre beste Freundin da so liegen sah... auch wenn es in einem anderen Körper war. 'Faith' Kopf lag auf dem Schoss von ihr und sachte streichelte sie ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare.  
  
,Buffy' setzte sich ruckartig auf. Was zur Hölle war das gewesen? Da war es wieder. Sie fasste sich verdutzt an den Hals. Sie schrie kurz auf und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz. Hatte sie eich etwa geschnitten ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte? Langsam stand sie auf und tapste in das kleine Bad am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Ihr Hals tat wirklich schrecklich weh. Sie schaltete das Licht an und blinzelte. Dann trat sie vor den Spiegel. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie sah genauer hin. Nichts. Es war nichts zu sehen. Oder doch, jetzt wieder. Immer wenn sie dieser verteufelte Schmerz durchfuhr war es als würde etwas an ihrem Hals aufblitzen. Da war es wieder. Es sah aus wie...wie...nein, das durfte nicht sein! Ungläubig schüttelte Faith den Kopf! Vampirmahle! An ihrem Hals! Aber wie waren sie dahin gekommen?! Faith stieß einen Fluch aus. Ihr war eine Idee gekommen. Da lies sie diese dumme Schnepfe von Buffy kurz mal mit ihrem Körper alleine und schon lies sie sich beißen. Das war ja wirklich toll. So hatte sie sich das alles wirklich nicht vorgestellt...  
  
Wütend rannte sie ins andere Zimmer zurück und zog sich an. Buffys Körper hatte zwar Vorteile und vielleicht würde Buffy auch mit ihrem Körper sterben, aber darauf wollte sie es nicht ankommen lassen. Dafür war ihr, ihr eigener Körper zu kostbar. Wahrscheinlich waren Buffys Freunde schon unterwegs um sie zu retten. Eigentlich konnte Faith das nur hoffen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch rausfinden, wo Buffy war und das konnte nicht so schwer sein. Irgendwie konnte sie spüren wo sich ihr eigener Körper befand. War ja echt toll was Buffy mit ihrem Körper gemacht hatte...  
  
Wütend stürmte Faith in Buffys Körper aus dem Motelzimmer in Richtung Küste.  
  
Angel und Spike stürmten ins Krankenhaus, oder viel mehr Angel stürmte und Spike trottete mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hinterher. Angel hatte Dracula verprügeln wollen aber der löste sich einfach in Luft auf. Angel war wütend das er sich nicht abreagieren konnte und er wollte es schon fast an Spike auslassen als der ihn an Buffy erinnerte. Gerade als die beiden bei den anderen angekommen waren kam auch schon der Arzt raus. "Wie geht es ihr?" Bombardierten fast alle aus der Gruppe den Arzt. "Sind sie Familie?" Daraufhin stürmten Xander und Giles gleich vor. "Ich bin der Bruder..." Als ihn Giles komisch anguckte fügte er noch hinzu... "Und das hier ist ihr Vater." Der Arzt betrachtete die Gruppe kurz aber sagte nichts weiter dazu. "Nun ihre Tochter hat viel Glück gehabt. Ein Wunder eigentlich das sie noch lebt.... sie hatte so gut wie kein Blut mehr im Körper... ihr wird es wieder besser gehen. Aber wie hat sie so viel Blut verloren? Sie hatte nur 2 kleine Löcher am Hals." Seltsam schaute der Arzt die Leute wieder an und wartete auf eine Antwort. "Wir haben sie so gefunden... wir wissen es nicht." Warf Willow nach einer Weile mit einer Unschuldsmine ein. "Ihr könnt zu ihr... aber bitte nur einer... sie braucht Ruhe." Mit einem Nicken machte er sich wieder auf den Weg... und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. "Giles... bitte darf ich?" Angel schaute Giles an, der darauf nickte und Xander protestierte sofort. Was Angel aber nicht interessierte er lief einfach ins Zimmer. Schweigend setzte er sich neben sie. Um ihr standen Maschine und ein Apparat piepste gleichmäßig. "Hey." 'Faith' öffnete leicht die Augen und schaute Angel an. "Ssh... du musst dich ausruhen... du hast viel Blut verloren." 'Faith' wollte gerade etwas antworten als 'Buffy' ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. "Was fällt dir ein einfach einen Vampir meinen Körper beißen zu lassen?" Schrie sie bei Buffy. Angel reagierte sofort und hielt sie vom Bett fern.  
  
"Lass mich sofort los, oder ich töte den Körper deiner beschissenen Ex!", fauchte Faith und Angel wich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Was zur Hölle fällt die ein hier einfach so reinzuspazieren?", Xander wollte auf Faith los gehen, aber Cordy hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Ich hab Neuigkeiten für euch Spatzenhirne! Ich hab nen Plan! Und diesmal wird ich ihn durchführen. Dann wenn ihr es am wenigsten erwartet. Ich lass B. doch nich einfach ungestraft meinen Körper halb töten! Ich bin diesen Körper und das Unschuldsimage das damit verbunden ist langsam leid. Ich wollte meinen Abgang...ich werde ihn kriegen. Es hätte so schön werden können Angel! Aber du hast deine Chance verbockt!"  
  
"Was soll ich sagen? Ich hab's dir schon mal gesagt: tut mir leid! Ich steh nicht auf Verrückte!"  
  
Faith sah ihn wütend an und kämpfte um Kontrolle. Wenn sie jetzt ausrasten würde, wäre ihr Plan zerstört.  
  
"Wie wär's mit nem Deal? Ich hasst mich ich hasse euch. Trotzdem will ich meinen Körper wieder und ich denk mal B. würd ihren auch gerne wieder haben. Ist's nicht so B.?"  
  
Buffy sah wütend zu Faith die zu Fenster gegangen war und ich nach draußen lehnte. Einerseits traute sie diesem Mädchen keine Sekunde, andererseits wollte sie ihren Körper wieder.  
  
"OK. Ich bin dabei. Aber keine faulen Tricks.", Buffy schaute zu Willow, "Habt ihr eine Idee wie ihr das wieder rückgängig machen könnt?"  
  
Willow nickte langsam.  
  
"Super. Dann kann's ja losgehen. Aber nur wir drei an einem geheimen Ort. Ich hab kein Bock danach von euch eingebuchtet zu werden!", Faith drehte sich um und sah von einem zum anderen. Alle nickten langsam. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch warten, bis Buffy wieder aus dem Krankenhaus durfte.  
  
"Ach und B eins noch. Wie hältst du es mit diesem Studenten Boy aus? Er ist irgendwie langweilig... und im Bett ist er eine totale Flasche... nicht mal ein Orgasmus... wie hältst du das nur aus?" Faith stand mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Türrahmen. "Moment mal... wenn ich das Richtig verstehe hast du mit Riley geschlafen? In MEINEM Körper?" Blitzschnell stürmte Buffy aus dem Bett und stürzte sich auf Faith. Mit einmal fühlte sie sich kein bisschen mehr schwach... nach dem sie sich eine Weile auf dem Boden gegenseitig bekriegt hatten reagierten Angel und Spike endlich. Mit viel Schwierigkeiten zogen sie die beiden Jägerinnen auseinander. "Ist der Sex wirklich so unerträglich das du dich gleich auf mich stürzen musst?" Selbstgefällig schaute sie die Jägerin ihr gegenüber an. Buffy warf ihrem eigenen Körper ein Aussehen von purem Hass. "Ach ihr habt noch nicht miteinander? Seh es positiv ich habe dir eine traumatische Erfahrung erspart." Damit gab sie Spike ein Aussehen das er sie los lassen sollte.. sie drehte sich weg von der Gruppe und ging langsam die Halle entlang. Buffy beruhigte sich langsam wieder und lies auch langsam von Angels Armen gehen. Nur auf einmal fühlte sie sich gar nicht mehr so gesund. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde ihr schwindlig und es wurde alles schwarz. Fast keiner erkannte was passierte außer Angel. Bevor Buffy zusammen klappen konnte hielt er sie in seinen Armen. Nach etwa 10 Minuten wachte Buffy wieder auf. Etwas desorientiert sah sie sich um. Ihre Freunde hatten alle das Krankenhauszimmer verlassen nur zurück blieb Angel. Er hielt vorsichtig ihre Hand und streichelte es sanft unbewusst....  
  
Faith lief die Straßen entlang. Zurück zu ihrem Motelzimmer. Sie freute sich diebisch darüber, dass sie Buffy hatte eins auswischen können. Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie musste unbedingt versuchen etwas zu schlafen. In den letzten Tagen war sie dazu wirklich nicht oft gekommen. Sie hatte gerade die Augen zugemacht, als sie draußen etwas knacken hörte. Alarmiert schoss sie auf und stellte sich mit einem Pflock bewaffnet neben die Türe. Angespannt spähte sie durch das kleine Fenster, das sich neben ihr befand.  
  
"Suchst du etwas?", die Stimme hinter ihr lies Faith zusammen zucken und sie drehte sich erschrocken um. Vor ihr stand ein Vampir. Er sah sehr alt aus. Sie holte mit ihrem Pflock aus um ihn zu töten. Doch sie war wie geblendet. Sobald sie ihn anvisierte, war es als ob er vor ihren Augen verschwimmen würde.  
  
"Nana, du willst mich doch nicht etwa töten?! Glaub mir, das haben schon viel begabtere Jägerinnen vor dir probiert. Sie alle sind gescheitert."  
  
"Wer bist du und wie zur Hölle bist du hier rein gekommen? Und willst du etwa sagen ich bin eine schlechte Jägerin?", Faith war wütend, beleidigt und verdutzt zu gleich. Was dachte dieser Vampir eigentlich wer er war?  
  
"Ich bin Dracula. Und das mit Türen ist kein Problem für mich. Ich brauche sie nicht um in einen Raum zu gelangen. Aber du brauchst nicht zu zittern kleine Faith. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin hier um dir einen Deal vorzuschlagen. Du hast etwas, das ich will...."  
  
Faith sah ihn verständnislos an. 


End file.
